Utada Masa
Utada Masa (マサ宇多田, Masa Utada, 新県ブルー, Shinken Blue) is the second Shinken Blue after Ryunosuke Ikenami died of an illness that was caused by a Gedoshu. Utada is the leader of the new Shinkenger. History Biography Utada, 16 years old, had an unfortunate childhood. She was born to the Risha Tribe Princess Mei and Prince Dan, who later renamed themselves, Dan and Mei Kuroda, but she was given away to escape Witch Bandora and her Bandora Gang. Unfortunately, Utada was found by an assassin group called White Hawk Assassin Group which target special people. She had terrible homing conditions. When she was 5, Utada was put in foster care by a 30-year-old caregiver named Mitsuki Tsukino, for 5 years, until she was diagnosed with Heart Disease. Mitsuki died, leaving the 10-year-old Utada alone once more, calling herself an orphan. She, 2 years later, learned that was used by her clan, as bait for Evil Spirit Princess Denus. Utada was once asked to assassinate Nagare Tatsumi by Darkness King Gill because of a new virus that Nagare had been trying to destroy. Utada severely stabbed Nagare, She snatched Nagare's GoGo Brace. Confused, she told Matoi and Daimon she stabbed Nagare, under the spell of Dark King Gill. She revealed where the unconscious Nagare had been hidden. She later tended to Nagare's wound, and developed a crush on him, feelings she never had before. That's when she decided to stop her days as an assassin, and be with Nagare. She lived with Nagare, and was then adopted by the Masa family. Utada had shown power to fend off an Ayakashi that Ryunosuke Ikenami had fought, with her discovered power of water. Ryunosuke comes to ask Utada to take his place as ShinkenBlue, and Takeru comes to ask her to become Princess of the Kuroda Family and leader of the Shinkenger. That was when she learned of her biological parents. She thinks through this for a few days, and comes to accept after Mako and Kotoha save her from falling into a ravine. After dinner at an American Restaurant with Ryunosuke and Mako, which a Gedoshu poisoned Ryunosuke's drink, An Ayakashi attacked, leaving Ryunosuke unconscious from the illness...Mako and Utada watched over him. Utada dreams that Ryunosuke had only 2 minutes to live and he convulses. Mako wakes her letting her know that Ryunosuke had woken up. Ryunosuke's last words to Utada were "ShinkenBlue's powers are yours. Jii tells me you are ready. Thank you..." Ryunosuke had passed away. Utada had become ShinkenBlue. She had gotten along well with her fellow Shinkenger and Adoptive elder brothers Hiro and Seiyo Masa. She later reunites with her biological parents and fiance, and they marry in Act 61 - "Happiness! Utada and Nagare Marry!". In Act 75, Utada, Saya, Mika, and Nagare manage to revive Ryunosuke and plan him and Mako's wedding. Utada, from then to act 93 (Season 3) acted as Princess of the Kuroda Family and the Risha Tribe. Utada would often hit her retainer Akashi Tanaka on the head with her fan if he annoyed her completely. All the Ayakashi and Gedoshu were destroyed after Utada used her past assassination techniques on them. 1000 Heroes Legendary War! Utada and Nagare appear in the second season of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as ShinkenBlue and ShinkenGold, once again. Utada's brothers and sisters have since left Shinkenger. Despite her being married, Utada and Nagare plant to move to Kyoto and run an okiya. When the Zgormin are defeated, Utada and Nagare leave Shinkenger as well, passing their ShodoPhones to worthy students. Trivia *Her actress, Rika Izumi, is older than her character. *Utada is the only Female ShinkenBlue to have been married. *Utada is one of two Female Sentai Blue to be married, the other being Urara Ozu See Also *Jessie Parnell Cranston-Lee - Her Power Rangers Samurai Season 2 and 3 Counterpart. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger